


grass skirts & nice shirts

by teenwolfsux



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfsux/pseuds/teenwolfsux
Summary: Eddie attends a luau.He get's lei'd.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	grass skirts & nice shirts

Audra looked beautiful as she made her grand entrance, catching Bill’s eyes from across the stage. He pulled her close as they slowly danced. Eddie didn’t stand a chance against those two, dressed in his tacky pale blue with orange hibiscus print button down, and khaki slacks. Stanley stared adoringly in their direction as Mike took pictures.

It’d been two months since Audra had invited them to her anniversary party. “Nearly five years in March”, she said, her voice velvet smooth and full of adoration.

Still two months, and Eddie couldn’t quite find it in him to find a better fitting shirt. It hung loose on his sides, and the sleeves were way longer than he had hoped for. At least his pants fit right. He hoped.

He thought the whole idea of a traditional luau event hosted at a Polynesian restaurant was a tad gaudy but as soon as he arrived, he knew he was dead wrong. The atmosphere was bright yet cozy, the performers nothing short of wonderful and the food... dear god. The mahi mahi alone was enough to make Eddie fill out his shirt if he kept it up.

Mike pulled Eddie and Stanley close for a selfie as the song came to an end. The main events and performances of the night were over, and at this point it was just a party, with music and drinks flowing freely.

He tapped Stanley’s shoulder, pointing back at the bar, “You want anything?”. He nodded, prattling off his usual, as if Eddie didn’t already know.

Leaning over the bar trying to get the bartender’s attention when a deep voice caught his attention. The guy was easily five inches taller than Eddie, with shiny pink lips, and eyes so dark and inviting the thought ‘dementor’ came to mind.

“Can I buy you a drink?”, the man asked. Eddie didn’t understand. He didn’t get it because the incredibly attractive man, with hair Eddie just wanted to get his fingers in, looked down right _delectable_. He was wearing a red rose print button down shirt open at the collar and far beyond the standard two button, hugging his arms and shoulders perfectly, exposing his chest and collarbones exquisitely, while Eddie was wearing pale blue against neon orange.

Eddie realized he was staring, jaw slack open. “It’s an open bar”, he stammered out. The bartender made his way over, _finally_ Eddie thought, and just as he was about to order the man interrupted, “We’ll have two pina coladas with sugar on the rim and crazy straws please”.

“You’ve got some nerve”, Eddie accused as soon as the bartender turned around.

“Not a fan of crazy straws?” he said, nearly purring into Eddie’s space.

“To be quite honest I’m not a fan of _you_ ”, he lied. He knew the man could tell he was lying but did it anyways, liking the way his teeth caught his lower lip.

“Say the word and I’ll go”, the man replied, sounding sincere, yet a hint of tease shining through. Eddie stayed quiet, watching as the other man grinned widely. “I’m Richie”, stretching out his hand.

Eddie shook it, his own hand lingering, admiring long fingers (and the nice grip his mind supplied foolishly). “I’m Eddie, nice to meet you”. The bartender brought their drinks to the exact specification of the man’s - no _Richie’s_ request. Eddie rolled his eyes but clinked his glass against Richie’s as he took a sip.

“How do you know Bill and Audra?” asked Richie.

“I work with Audra, and I’ve met Bill just a couple times really, you?”

“Bill and I go way back, childhood friends” he shrugged.

Eddie caught him roaming his eyes over his body, settling on Eddie’s thighs. “My eyes are up here”, he chided.

Richie blushed slightly, leaning into Eddie to whisper, “If you’re lucky your eyes will be rolling to the back of your head tonight… and if I’m lucky I’ll be the reason”, sending shivers down Eddie’s spine.

“Cocky much?” Eddie answered, gently scraping his knuckles against the zipper of Richie’s jeans trailing his hand upward to pop another button as Richie stared wide-eyed and bemused.

Richie took another sip of his drink before looking at Eddie with complete seriousness, “Wanna go get lei’d?” prompting a snort out of Eddie, followed by laughter.

“How long have you been waiting to use that one?”

“Honestly ever since I got the invitation… so what do you say?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, reaching out to run his thumb across Richie’s bottom lip. It was puffy and bright, like he’d been worrying at it all night. Eddie wanted to _ravage_ him.

The understanding was mutual as they chugged the rest of their drinks, and Richie pulled him through the crowd and towards the exit, only to be interrupted by Stanley.

“Eddie what the hell, I’ve been waiting for you to bring me a drink for like half an hour”. He eyed Eddie, then Richie, then their clasped hands. “Uhg figures, you go gooey at the sight of long limbs and cheekbones” he said waving him off disappearing into the crowd, presumably to get his own drink.

“Your place or mine?”

“Whichever is closer”

The drive to Richie’s place was nice, calming even. They held hands, and smiled awkwardly at each other. It was enough to clear Eddie’s mind of any tipsy haze he’d been under, which he appreciated because he wanted to remember every second of what was about to happen.

Richie pulled to a curb and parked the car, he leaned over the center console and closed the ten inches between him and Eddie, their mouths crashing together. The kiss was fast, almost as if he couldn’t help himself, as if he _needed_ a taste. A small whine escaping him inevitably, as Richie pulled away pushing his car door open, Eddie did the same.

The elevator seemed to take ages and then some. Pushing the ‘5’ button repeatedly. Luckily Richie’s door was the first one off the elevator and his fingers couldn’t get the key in fast enough. As soon as the door closed behind Eddie, Richie was on him. Lips clashing together, frenzied and hungry. Eddie parted his lips further, letting Richie’s tongue explore his mouth.

Eddie finally, _finally_ , got his hands around Richie’s ridiculous shoulders, squeezing at his biceps, hips thrusting involuntarily. Richie let out a startled noise that honestly just spurred Eddie on even more. Bringing his hands up to Richie’s hair and neck and pulling him impossibly closer.

Richie started sucking a trail down his neck. Eddie moaned as Richie lapped at a sensitive spot. “Bed”, Eddie managed to say, shoving Richie backwards.

“Bossy”, Richie said, dragging Eddie to his bedroom, losing their shoes along the way, pushing him onto the bed so that Richie was the one crawling over him.

“You like it.”

Richie laughed breathily, and it was way hotter than it had the right to be. He was like a walking wet dream, and Eddie didn’t know what to touch first. Of course though, he settled for unbuttoning the last of Richie’s shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He pushed at Richie until his back hit the bed and Eddie was straddling his thighs, biting marks onto the creamy, pale skin of Richie’s chest. Shuddering moans escaped Richie’s mouth.

Bringing his mouth up to Richie’s jawline, lightly nipping and licking. Eddie was already so incredibly hard, and if the bulge in Richie’s pants was anything to go by, the feeling was mutual. Eddie leaned and licked one of Richie’s nipples, amused by how Richie’s hands squeezed at Eddie’s thighs and the way he thrusted up slightly.

Richie pulled at the hem of Eddie’s shirt, prompting Eddie to sit up and - _wow_ for the first time all night he wasn’t thinking about that shirt he absolutely hated - pull it off. Eddie popped the button, unzipping Richie’s jeans, that were so tight they might as well have been painted on.

Eddie paused, eyeing Richie’s underwear. “Spiderman really?”

“Oh my god if we’re not naked in the next two minutes, we’re gonna be a very sticky situation, and not the spidey kind”

Eddie laughed, rolling to his side so they could both get their pants off. He briefly thought about what a pain in the ass those slacks were to iron, but then Richie was cupping his jaw and kissing him and Eddie suddenly couldn’t tell up from down. Richie grinded down against him just as Eddie came up to meet him, starting a steady pace of just sliding against one another.

“What do you want?” Richie asked. _Everything_. When he didn’t answer Richie gave him a pointed look, before diving into the crook of Eddie’s neck.

“Fingers! Your fingers oh my god please”, he practically begged, taking one of Richie’s fingers and sucking it into his mouth as if to emphasize the point.

Eddie flipped over, putting his ass in the air on full display, eagerly watching as Richie poured some lube onto two fingers rubbing them together. Eddie didn’t even have time to complain about Richie taking _forever_ because his back was being pushed so that his chest was flat with the mattress and his legs were spread wide open.

Richie slowly massaged Eddie’s rim, circling it, running a finger up and down. Eddie groaned impatiently, and that was all the invitation needed as Richie pushed a finger in, moving it in and out. He added another finger at Eddie’s whine, and bit at the meat of Eddie’s ass.

It shouldn’t have made Eddie whimper the way that it did, but Richie huffed a laugh, leaning over Eddie, “You have no idea how fucking hot you are do you? So fucking hot and tight and needy”.

Eddie was quite literally falling apart underneath him, his knees had basically given out, and he was spread over the bed, with Richie hovering over his neck planting small kisses, as he worked three fingers in and out of Eddie’s tight hole, crooking them just right to brush on his prostate _repeatedly_.

Eddie’s hips pushed backwards, onto Richie’s fingers. “I need you inside me”, Eddie said, voice barely keeping up.

“Tsk tsk, I expected better from you. Where are your manners?” Richie asked, relentlessly stretching out Eddie’s hole.

Practically a whine, “Please”, he said.

“How do you want to do this?”

“Just like this- let me just-”, Eddie adjusted his position, rising up on his knees once more, spreading his legs apart for Richie.

Richie rolled a condom on, and Eddie didn’t really have time to process where he’d pulled it from but “Oh fuck- ”, Richie’s tip was caught on Eddie’s rim, _teasing_.

Eddie pushed his hips back just enough to catch Richie’s attention. Richie pushed in further, and it wasn’t until he was all the way in that his hands caressed Eddie’s hips, thighs, back, everything within reach. Eddie was _drowning_ in the attention.

“Are you okay?”

“AM I OKAY?”, he yelped. Richie had nerve alright, asking Eddie if he was okay. He was more than okay he was stuffed full and on the verge of coming.

Richie grabbed hold of his hips once more, before he pulled out and thrusted back in, creating a steady rhythm. Eddie moaned loud and uninhibited when he hit the angle just right. Richie’s thrusts got harder, sweaty hands fumbling at Eddie’s hips, making their way under and to his chest, scratching against a nipple.

“Richie, please _touch_ me”, he groaned. Richie stopped altogether, and brought his arms under Eddie and pulled him up, so that Eddie’s back was flat against his chest, and began fucking into Eddie - _harder, faster_.

He snaked a hand around his hip and grabbed a hold of Eddie’s neglected cock (his grip was beyond nice), jerking Eddie in time to his thrusts, that were now hitting his prostate head on every time. A measly dozen strokes later, Eddie was coming all over himself and Richie’s hand, head tilted back against his shoulder, fingers gripping Richie’s curls tightly, eyes fluttering close. Richie followed shortly after, a loud groan, and a hint of Eddie’s name and he was stilling deep inside, licking at Eddie’s sweat slick skin.

Eventually Richie slipped out of Eddie, tying off the condom and throwing it in the general direction of the wastebasket. He disappeared for a moment but came back with a wet towel and cleaned Eddie up so very gently.

Richie laid back down wrapping himself around Eddie, looking thoroughly debauched, stroking a hand up and down his side. Eddie smiled at him, pressing his lips to Richie, soft and aimless. “I really want to ride you”, Eddie blurted out.

Richie beamed at him, “Give me twenty minutes”, and dove back in to meet Eddie’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was so much fun to write this was honestly going to be a multi chapter fic but I think this can stand alone


End file.
